Brandon Jay McLaren
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia |family = Denise McLaren Ira McLaren Mieka Tennant |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Brandon Jay McLaren is a Canadian actor best known for his role as Jake Landors, AKA The S.P.D. Red Ranger, in the action-adventure superhero series Power Rangers S.P.D.. Biography McLaren was born on October 15, 1982, in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, to Denise and Ira McLaren. Growing up, McLaren went to the Johnston Heights Secondary School, where not only did he study drama, but he also partook in sports such as track, basketball, football, and soccer. He was able to use his talent in soccer to get a scholarship to the University of New York, where he got a bachelor's degree in Human Biology and was also able to help further his acting capabilities. When he graduated, he then moved back to Canada to start his acting career. McLaren got his first on-screen role in 2003, when he was cast as Maurice in the paralegal drama series Just Cause. McLaren earned his first major recurring role in 2005, when he was cast as Jake Landors, also known as the S.P.D. Red Ranger, in the action-adventure superhero series Power Rangers S.P.D.. Since then, McLaren has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Motive, Chicago Fire, Kyle XY, The Killing, Ransom, UnREAL, The Audition Room, Graceland, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds McLaren portrayed Adrian Scott, Captain of the Detroit Police Department and a former squad-mate of Matthew Simmons, in the Season Thirteen episode "Blue Angel". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Blue Angel" (2017) TV episode - Captain Adrian Scott *UnREAL (2017) - Doctor Simon *Ransom - 13 episodes (2017) - Oliver Yates *Chicago Fire - 3 episodes (2016) - Danny Booker *Slasher - 8 episodes (2016) - Dylan Bennett *The Jury (2016) - Jared *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce - 7 episodes (2015) - Marco *Graceland - 36 episodes (2013-2015) - Agent Dale Jakes *Motive (2015) - Lee Ward *Almost Anything (2015) - Will *Romantically Speaking (2015) - Dave *Graceland Insider (2014) - Agent Dale Jakes *The Audition Room (2014) - Brandon *Seasick Sailor (2013) - Big Guy *Plush (2013) - Butch Hopkins *Dead Before Dawn 3D - (2012) - Dazzle Darlington *Falling Skies - 6 episodes (2012) - Jamil Dexter *The Killing - 12 episodes (2011-2012) - Bennet Ahmed *Two Knots (2011) - Devon *17th Precinct (2011) - Andres Lopez *Three Inches (2011) - Macklin Sportello *Being Erica - 16 episodes (2010-2011) - Lenin Crosby *Normal (2011) - Nate Henry *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011) - Major Mayhem *Betwixt (2010) - Decker *Messages Deleted (2010) - Dude up Front *Hard Ride to Hell (2010) - Dirk *Human Target (2010) - Omar *Tucker and Dale vs Evil (2010) - Jason (credited as Brandon McLaren) *Revolution (2009) - Trent *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Anthony Samuels *Cole (2009) - Clay *Love Happens (2009) - Mohawk *Harper's Island - 13 episodes (2009) - Danny Brooks *The Best Years - 14 episodes (2007-2009) - Devon Sylver *Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) - Brandon Turner *Kyle XY (2009) - Chad *Ratko: The Dictator's Son (2009) - Juwann *The Sea Beast (2008) - Drew *Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon (2008) - Rice *Vice (2008) - Gangbanger Driver *Love Sick: Secrets of a Sex Addict (2008) - Gabriel *Scar (2007) - Howard *Ashes Fall (2007) - Owen *Hybrid (2007) - Ashmore *Smallville - 2 episodes (2004-2006) - Yance/Delivery Man *Blade: The Series (2006) - Run Run *49th and Main (2006) - Joseph Ismail *She's the Man (2006) - Toby *Reunion (2005) - Anthony Marjorino *Power Rangers S.P.D. - 38 episodes (2005) - Jack "S.P.D. Red Ranger" Landors *Have You Heard? Secret Central (2004) - Eddie Edwards *The Days - 5 episodes (2004) - Trey Morgan *Perfect Romance (2004) - Rude Student *The Collector (2004) - Posse Member #1 *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Skater Dude #2 *The Chris Isaak Show (2004) - Clerk *D.C. Sniper: 23 Days of Fear (2003) - Eye Witness *Black Sash (2003) - Antoine *Just Cause (2003) - Maurice 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors